Friends Loved and Lost
by angie-michelle
Summary: Shikamaru has been promoted and he has a back to the village? Starts during volume 22-23 of the manga and focuses on Shikamaru. ShikaIno. Spoilers.
1. Shikamaru, you're the man!

Author's notes:  As of March 12, 2004 – this story takes place during future parts of the manga that have not been aired as anime quite yet.  It takes place around chapter 172, well after Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Pakkun bring Sasuke back from chasing the Sand Nin; it's more like right after Naruto and Jiraiya bring Tsunade back to Konoha.  This story focuses more on Shikamaru and Ino, and is going to be told as a spin on the current story.  Right now I only have up to manga chapter 207, so what happens in my story may not correspond to later chapters of the manga, but hey, it's a story, right?  Pairings:  ShikaIno, possibly others later… I'm not sure yet.  Enjoy!

_Italics_ = someone's thoughts

-----------

**Chapter 1: Shikamaru, you're the man!**

"Shikamaru!  Shikamaaaruuuu!"  Shikamaru awoke to sound of his mother's voice calling him, "Shikamaru, it's time to get up!  You're going to be late!"

_Late?__  Late for what?_  He thought groggily to himself, "Ah!  The Chuunin induction!  I overslept!"  He shouted out loud as he jumped out of bed and grabbed the nearest pair of pants.  Shoving them on as quickly as possible, he hobbled toward the door, "I'm coming!"

-----------

Shikamaru walked aimlessly through the center of town toward the Ninja Administration Center, his father in tow.  _Che__… this is so troublesome.  _He thought as he glanced up at the sky, _I was the only one who was promoted to a higher rank.  What do they need a whole induction for?_

"Say, Shikamaru?"

"Huh?"  He turned his attention to his father.

"Have you told your teammates about your promotion?"

"No. Not yet."

"Don't you think they'd like to know?"

"I'll tell them… after I'm inducted.  I knew that if I told them before hand they'd come to the administration center and cheer me on or something."  He sighed in annoyance.

"How nice to have such a supportive team.  It reminds me of the old days."

"Yeah, well… you can have them if you want."

"Oh Shikamaru, always the sarcastic one.  You're just like your mother."  Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at his father, "Uhhh… don't tell her I said that, okay?"

_And have to bear the wrath that would ensue?  Don't worry, I won't._  Shikamaru knew better than to make his mother mad.

"Heeeey!  Shikamaru!"  Shikamaru knew that voice well… a slightly raspy sound that came out more high-pitched than other boys his age.  And it was _loud_.  Oh so loud… That voice could only belong to one person…

"Naruto.  Hey."  Came his cordial reply and a slight nod.

"Wha'cha doin' headin' up this way?  Huh?"  Naruto's mouth formed its usual wide, pleasant grin as he approached from the other side of the street.

"Just taking care of some business.  Say," he motioned toward the others with Naruto, "who are those guys with you?"

"Oh, them?  The big old guy is Ero-seni-err… Jiraiya… he's been helping me train."

"And the chick?"

"Oh her?  That's Tsunade.  And she's no chick.  She may look young, but she's actually fifty!"  Naruto whispered so that only Shikamaru could hear.

"What, no kidding?  She must have a lot to hide under all that… uhh…"  Shikamaru motioned toward Tsunade's frontal region, "well, you know."

"Haha.  Yeah, I guess."  Naruto blushed a little out of embarrassment at Shikamaru's innuendo.

"So, why is she here anyway?  I've never seen her before."

"Yeah, she was away for a while.  Jiraiya and I brought her back.  She's supposed to be the new Hokage or something…"  Naruto's voice trailed off.

_Or something?!_  Shikamaru's faced showed shock at Naruto's choice of words.  _Becoming_ _Hokage's__ a big deal.  It deserves a little more than an "or something."_

Shikamaru glanced at her again.  A female Hokage?  Great.  Just what he needed, for Konoha to be completely run by women.  _How troublesome.  But still… I wonder what's so special about her…?_

"Ah!  It's been nice seeing you again Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama.  But Shikamaru and I have to be going now."  Shikato turned toward his son, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess.  See you later Naruto."

"See ya."  Naruto waved, "Oh, oh!  Shikamaru!  We have to get together later.  I _have_ to show you this new technique I learned from Jiraiya!  It's sooo awesome!"

"Yeah, yeah sure."  Shikamaru waved him off as he continued his walk toward the administration center.

"Well, Shikamaru.  I've got some business to attend to.  I trust you can handle everything by yourself?"

Shikamaru sighed and looked at his father, "Yeah, I guess so.  Say, did you hear that the Tsunade-lady is going be the fifth Hokage?"

"Yes. They were telling me about that."

"Great.  Just what I wanted, more women."

"What's your objection to girls anyway, Shikamaru?"  Shikato said with a sly grin.

"It's not an objection, really.  More like an annoyance.  Girls are so bossy and selfish.  I just wish they could leave me alone sometimes."

Shikato laughed inwardly.  _There will come a time when you'll think differently than that_,_ my boy._  "You know, even the harshest women love their husbands tenderly."

_Ha!  Like you're one to talk.  Mom bosses you around constantly.  You're completely whipped._  Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Uh huh."

"Well, like I said, I've got to get going.  I'll see you back at home later."

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, and don't be late for dinner.  You know how your mother gets."

_Yeah…__ I know_.  "I'll be there."  And with that, Shikato turned the corner and was out of sight.  _I really hope no one told Ino and Chouji about my induction yet.  I would hate to be humiliated during a time like this._

Shikamaru walked up the steps to the administration center, where he saw Asuma awaiting his arrival.  Shikamaru sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.  _How troublesome_.

-----------

"Do I have to wear this thing _now_, Asuma?"  Shikamaru groaned as he looked at his new Chuunin vest.

"Yes.  You're a Chuunin now, and that's what Chuunin wear as a mark of their character.  Now put it on."  Asuma blew a puff of smoke into Shikamaru's face, which he fanned away, "I told Ino and Chouji to meet us at the barbeque.  You're going to surprise them."

"Oh great.  Just what I wanted after sitting in a stifling hot room for three hours; to hear Ino shrieking madly over some nonsense like this.  I'm just a Chuunin.  It's no big deal.  I'd rather play you in Shougi if you want to celebrate."

"No Shougi today.  Besides, you beat me every time."  Asuma chewed on the end of his cigarette.  _And, I don't feel like losing to you **again** right now_.  "Besides, your team has a reason to celebrate.  They're proud of you, Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah… let's just get on with it."  Shikamaru slipped the vest on over top of his existing one.  Not that it mattered much, but it felt strange to have his shirt mostly concealed now.

As they approached the barbeque, Shikamaru could make out the loud voices of his teammates.  Ino was arguing with Chouji over what she thought the surprise would be.

"No!  It's definitely something for _me_, Chouji!  How could it not be?"  Shikamaru could see the back of Ino's head as they approached the table; she was standing, fists on the table, "I _am_ the leader, after all."

"Not for long."  Chouji pointed to the approaching Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Asuma-sensei!"  Ino turned around to face them with a bright smile.  She always did that when she wanted her way.  Shikamaru thought it was both annoying and endearing.

"Sorry, Ino."  Asuma started, "I don't have anything for you specifically."  Ino pouted, "Today is Shikamaru's day."  Shoving Shikamaru into full view of his teammates, Asuma pointed to the vest, "Shikamaru's been promoted to Chuunin!"

"What?!"  Both Ino and Chouji shouted in unison.

"How can that be?  He lost his match, right?"  Ino exclaimed, plopping down onto the seat.

Asuma sat next to her, "Well, there was more to the exam than winning or losing the fight, Ino."

"Congrats, Shikamaru!"  Chouji smiled brightly.

"Yeah, thanks."  Shikamaru slumped into the seat next to him, "This just means more work for me." 

Ino faltered.  _Can't he be happy about something, for once?  Sheesh.  What a party pooper._

"Oh, Shikamaru, C'mon."  Asuma grinned awkwardly, "It's not a bad thing.  Maybe it'll keep you from getting bored so easily."

"Uh huh.  Riiiight."  Ino butted in, "I've yet to see Shikamaru _not_ bored with something.  Even if it's the most exciting thing!"

Shikamaru glared at her, "Shopping is NOT exciting."

Ino stuck out her tongue.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "Mature Ino."

"Mature Ino."  She mocked him.

"Now stop it you two."  Asuma ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Hey!  The food is here!"  Chouji said excitedly.

"Chouji," Asuma started, "you ordered for us already?"

"Not everyone, just myself."

"Chouji!"  All three yelled in disbelief.

"What?  I was hungry."

"_Chouji_!"

"Fine, fine… we can share.  But I'm ordering more later."

-----------

After an hour of discussing how it came to be that Shikamaru was the only one to pass the Chuunin exam (and three orders of barbeque later for Chouji), the team was leaving the restaurant.

"So, Shikamaru, are you excited that you're a Chuunin now?"  Ino asked sweetly.

"Not really.  It's troublesome if you ask me."

"Everything is troublesome to you."

Shikamaru shrugged.  So what if it was?

"So, I guess you're going to be the team leader now, huh?"  Chouji asked, grinning at Ino.

"Hey," Ino whined, "that's not fair!  I was leader fir-"

"Now, now Ino.  It's only fair."  Asuma said, trying to calm her, "Shikamaru out ranks the both of you, so he should be the leader." 

"Besides, no one appointed you leader anyway, Ino."  Shikamaru smirked, "You just designated yourself as such."

Ino stopped in front of Shikamaru and glared daggers at him, "Who asked you anyway, Shi-ka-ma-ruuuu?"

"I asked me, I-noooo."  Shikamaru said copying her tone.

"Enough you two."  Asuma stepped in, yet again.

"Yeah, you two fight like an old married couple."  Chouji added.  Shikamaru and Ino blushed and looked at each other.

"Who asked you Chouji?"  They said in unison.

"Sooooorry."

Ino huffed and turned around quickly, "Well… I guess I can get used to having Shikamaru as leader.  He is wearing the vest after all."

"Yeah…"  Shikamaru unconsciously tugged on the vest, once again feeling uncomfortable for some reason.

"And I must say," Ino said, turning her head around so they could see her face, "it doesn't look too bad on him either."  She winked slyly and turned back around.

Shikamaru's face went red.  Chouji elbowed him in the side and whispered, "Shikamaru, you're the man!"

"Shuddup."  Shikamaru screwed up his face and blushed a deeper shade.  But, he smiled inwardly.  Suddenly the vest didn't feel quite so awkward.


	2. Promise of a lifetime

Author's notes:  As of March 12, 2004 – this story takes place during future parts of the manga that have not been aired as anime quite yet.  It takes place around chapter 172, well after Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Pakkun bring Sasuke back from chasing the Sand Nin; it's more like right after Naruto and Jiraiya bring Tsunade back to Konoha.  This story focuses more on Shikamaru and Ino, and is going to be told as a spin on the current story.  Right now I only have up to manga chapter 207, so what happens in my story may not correspond to later chapters of the manga, but hey, it's a story, right?  Pairings:  ShikaIno, possibly others later… I'm not sure yet.  Enjoy!

_Italics_ = someone's thoughts

-----------

**Chapter 2:  Promise of a lifetime.**

"Sasuke!  Please!  Don't go… I'm begging you!"

"You don't understand damnit.  Leave me alone!"

"No, Sasuke.  I'm not leaving your side until I convince you to stay."

"That's not going to happen."

"Why do you need to chase after this guy?  What does he mean to you?"

Sasuke stayed quiet.

"Sasuke!  PLEASE!  Stay with me!  I'll do anything for you!  Sasuke!  I love you!"

"Sakura…"

She seemed hopeful.

"… You're annoying."

-----------

Shikamaru stared blankly at the Go board.  White was positioned on three of the four stars, a style most unlike him.  Black was attacking from all sides, only to be stopped in mid strike.  White would surely win the game.  Shikamaru reached his hand into the bowl for another stone, but dropped it.  He sighed heavily.

"I've been a Chuunin for nearly two weeks now, and what have I done?"  _Nothing_, he thought, _I sat here playing Go against myself all week.  How troublesome._  Most everyone else had been assigned to missions already.  He was the low man on the totem pole.

Bored with the game, he leaned back and looked to the sky.  No clouds.  _What a day_.  He packed up his stones and set the bowls on the board.  Taking in a deep breath of air he stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I guess I should see what Chouji is doing…"  Shikamaru thought out loud.

-----------

"Chouji, I'm telling you, you're not going to be able to just eat all that you want for the rest of your life!"  Shikamaru recognized the chiding voice coming from up ahead.

"Does she ever stop arguing with people?"  He asked to no one in particular.  Peering around the corner he saw Chouji and Ino discussing something.

"You're going to have to start watching your weight.  Look at me!"  She did a little turn, "I wouldn't be able to keep my girlish figure if it wasn't for my diet."

"Why are you on a diet anyway?  You're already so small."

"Because, guys don't like fa…" she looked a Chouji and paused for a second, "Err, I mean, large girls."

"Yeah, but I don't care about looks.  Eating makes me happy.  And, I like being happy!"  Chouji retorted, pouting slightly.

Ino just snickered, "I wish I had your sense of self Chouji.  You're one of a kind."

"Why do you put _so_ much pride into how you look?"

"Well… every girl wants to look thin and pretty for the guy she likes so she can win him over…"  Ino started day dreaming, but then snapped back to attention, "But conversely, if you don't shape up, no girl is ever going to like you!"

"I wouldn't say that's completely true."  Shikamaru said, coming from around the corner.

"Shikamaru!"  Ino cried, "How long have you been standing there like that?  Didn't your parents teach you not to spy on other people's conversations?"

"No.  Not really."

Ino just snorted and turned to Chouji, "Well, Chouji.  I'll always like you, so don't worry about that.  But, you heard what Asuma-sensei said earlier, lately all you've done is eat, you should train more.  At least some with extra training you'll be able to balance out your healthy appetite."

"Yeah, I guess."  Chouji frowned.

"Ino, aren't you being a little hard on Chouji?"  Shikamaru questioned.

"Well, I'm not trying to be."  She said apologetically, "I'm just trying to reinforce what Asuma-sensei was saying."

_Yeah, I'm sure part of his talk with Chouji was about how all guys like skinny girls.  Although, he seems like he would like that type…._  Shikamaru smirked.

"Well, boys, I've got to get going.  Papa wants me to help out at the shop today.  If you get bored later, come and see me."  Ino winked.

"Why would we come and see you if we were bored?"  Shikamaru asked plainly.

Ino looked hurt, "Well, I was just offering."  She fixed her expression back to her usual smile, "See ya!"

"Bye."  Chouji waved.

"Where did all that come from?"  Shikamaru questioned.

"I dunno.  She and I ran into Asuma-sensei earlier and he told me that I need to train more, and then… she just kind of started ranting."

_Yep,_ Shikamaru thought, _just like Ino.  Always trying to be the boss._

"I don't think she's right."

"What do you mean?  I _shouldn't_ train more?"  Chouji looked at Shikamaru.

"No, not that…  Not all guys like super skinny girls."  He looked in the direction Ino had left, "She should stop dieting.  She's going to become too skinny, and then no guy will like her.  Maybe she should put on a little weight."  Shikamaru puffed up his cheeks to imitate a full face.

Chouji laughed, "You're funny Shikamaru.  And smart.  You always know how to cheer me up."  He paused, "I wish I was more like you."

"Look, Chouji, don't go wishing you were someone else.  You are you and I am me.  That's the way it is."

"Yeah, I know.  But, I bet… if you put your mind to it, you could date any girl in the academy."

"Me?  No.  I'm not interested in that right now.  I'd rather be sitting somewhere staring at a wall than being nagged by a girl."

"Not all girls nag."

"Well, when you meet one… introduce me to her.  I'll give her an award."

Chouji laughed a little, "But still, I wish I were more like you."

"Why?"

"You're so smart and talented."  Shikamaru scoffed at the talented part, "No, really.  You were the only one to pass the Chuunin exam.  I really looked up to Neji and Sasuke's skills before, but they just don't compare to you.  Not after what I've seen."

"Heh, yeah, well… I know that if I fought you, I'd lose in an instant."  Shikamaru motioned for them to start walking.

"Lose to me, yeah right?"

"I'm not joking, Chouji, you're very strong.  I know that.  No one else has seen your strength, but I know it's there.  I can sense it."  Chouji blushed a little at his compliment, "I may be smart, but I'm a slacker.  I'd probably just give up.  Which is why I don't understand the reasoning behind my promotion."

"Well, I think you'll make a great leader."

"Yeah?  Why's that?"

"Because.  You _may_ be lazy but… when it comes right down to it, you'd never let your teammates down.  You're very trustworthy Shikamaru.  And, I know you'd make the right decisions and get everyone home safely."

_I only hope that I can do that Chouji, for your sake_.  Shikamaru smiled a rare smile, "So I'm a trustworthy, know-it-all, bum, is that what you're saying?"

"Well… pretty much."

"Haha.  Thanks Chouji.  Let's go find something to do."

"Okay.  Say, I'm hungry… can we get something to eat?"

"Hungry?"  Shikamaru glanced at his watch, "It's only quarter past one.  Didn't you eat lunch earlier?"

"I did, but… I need a snack."

Shikamaru sighed, "Alright Chouji, but let's make it a light snack.  I don't want to get chewed out by both Asuma and Ino for encouraging your eating habits."

-----------

It was about quarter after five, and Shikamaru was racing toward his house.  _Damnit!  Mom's gonna kill me for being late.  A light snack turned into a post-lunch meal.  I'm not even hungry anymore.  Just what I needed… to be late **and** not hungry.  I'm gonna get it doubly tonight._  Shikamaru hated when his mom was in a bad mood, but she was like that often, so he should have used to it.

When Shikamaru arrived home, his mother was waiting for him outside the front door, "I told you five o'clock sharp!  It's now five fifteen, and dinner's getting cold!"

"Sorry."  Shikamaru mumbled, slipping past her and kicking off his shoes.

"Next time, your father and I are going to eat with out and there will be no food left!"

"Yeah, yeah."  Shikamaru took a seat next to his father at the table.

"One 'yeah' is enough, mister!  I don't care if you are some big-shot Chuunin now; you're still my son, you still live under my roof, and you'll still obey my rules."

Shikato tapped his son on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "You'd better let it go, son."

"What's that you're telling him?"

"Oh nothing, dear."

_What was that you were telling me the other day, dad,_ Shikamaru thought, _even the harshest women love their husbands tenderly.  If that's tender love, I'm never getting married._

Just then there was a knock at the door.  "Coming!"  Shikamaru's mother called in a sweet tone.

"Hmm, would you look at that?  A visitor comes knocking and her tone changes completely."  Shikamaru glared sideways in the direction his mother went.

"Now, now.  She's had a hard day at work."

"She has a hard day everyday… what's the difference."

"Ah, Shikamaru dear," his mothers head popped out from around the corner, "some messengers of Godaime-sama are here.  They'd like to speak with you."

"Coming."  Shikamaru slowly got up and headed for the door.

-----------

"What do you mean he's gone missing?!"  Shikamaru asked in shock.

"Around four this morning, there was a report that the Uchiha boy has gone, well, A-wall so to speak."  Tsunade said, seated behind her desk.

"He left?"

"Apparently."

"But… why?  Why would he just leave like that?"

"Well, that's a long story Shikamaru, with a lot of personal details I'm not sure he wants told.  But I think it has to do with Orochimaru."  Tsunade rested her chin on her clenched hands.

"Orochimaru?  What would he want with that guy?"

"That's beside the point.  I have a mission for you."  Tsunade continued, "I need you to stop Sasuke before he reaches to borders of Konoha, and bring him back.  And I need you to do it quickly.  We're running out of precious time here."

_So you want me to hunt down Sasuke and bring him back?  Easy enough, I've done it before_.  Shikamaru stood up as straight and tall as he could make himself, "Well then, I request a team of Jounin and Chuunin"

"I'm afraid I can't grant that request."

"What?  Why not?"

"You know very well that most other high ranking ninja are already out on missions."

"Well, what am I supposed to do then?  Go on my own?"

"No.  You'll have a team."

"Of who?"

"I want to you gather as many worthy Genin as you can and construct a squad.  You have a half an hour."

Shikamaru turned around to leave when Tsunade spoke up, "Oh, and, Shikamaru?"

"Yes?"

"There _is_ one person I recommend…"

-----------

"Whaaaaaaat?!"  His words rang through the town.

"Jeez, Naruto.  Keep it down a little, will ya?"  Shikamaru hushed him.

"Sasuke just up and left?  To chase after that creepy snake guy?"

"That's what they told me."

"Ah!  That Sasuke!  I'm going to have to teach him a thing or two when we get him back!  He burns me up!"

"Yeah, yeah.  Save it for later.  So, are you in or what?"

"Wait; let me get this straight…  You're going to lead a squad of 'elite' ninja into the forest, towards the borders of Konoha…"

"Mmm hmmm."  Shikamaru nodded.

"To bring back Sasuke…"

"Yeees…"

"And, I'm one of those elite ninja?"

"The Hokage recommended you."  Shikamaru said plainly.

"And… you're asking me whether I want to go or not?"  Naruto raised one eyebrow.  There was a pause, "What the heck do you take me for, an idiot?!  Hell yeah, I'm in!"

"Good.  I've got three others in mind, help me round them up."

"Who were you thinking of?"

"Kiba, Neji, and… Chouji."

"Chouji?!  You said elite ninja, right?  What's he gonna do, sit around and bore the enemies to death with his loud crunching?"

"Look.  Chouji is a good friend of mine; he and I work well together.  In fact, I'd say I work better with him than anyone else _in_ Konoha.  So, he's going."

"But, couldn't we get Shino or someone like that?"

"No, Shino's on a mission with his father.  Now come one, let's get going.  You go round up Kiba and Neji.  I'll take care of convincing Chouji.  You've got twenty minutes, so hurry!"

"Aye, aye captain!"  Naruto saluted and was off.

-----------

Sakura walked around town aimlessly, her mind blank.  She had long stopped crying.  She told him not to leave.  She begged him not to leave.  And, for one fleeting moment, she actually thought her words had gotten through to him.  _Do I mean that little to you Sasuke?_

Sakura felt completely lost.  She didn't know what to do or where to go.  She didn't want to go home, that would only make her feel worse.  Her feet had been guiding her around all day, with nowhere to go.  She took a deep, heavy breath and looked up.  She found herself staring at the front of the Yamanaka's Flower Shop.

_Ino… I wonder if she knows._  She walked through the doors, greeted by the chiming of a bell and a familiar voice.

"Welcome!"  Ino smiled, "Oh, Sakura.  It's you.  Do you need something?"

"Ino…"  Sakura began to lose it again; she could feel the pain rising up in her throat.

"Sakura… what happened?"

-----------

Shikamaru pounded on the door.  He ran full speed from Naruto's apartment to the Akimichi house and was now out of breath.  He wanted to get to Chouji as fast as he could to save time.

"Oh, hey Shikamaru."  Chouji said after opening the door, "What's up?  You look a little winded, is something wrong?"

"Chouji… I need to talk to you… it's important."

"Uhh, sure come on in."  Chouji motioned for Shikamaru to enter, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine."  Shikamaru said, still standing in the front entry, "Chouji, I've got a mission.  And, as squad leader, I need you to be on my team."

"Me?  Aww, you don't need me Shikamaru, you're just being nice."

"Would _I_ come _running_ all the way down here if I was just trying to be nice?!"

"Well…"

"Look Chouji, I have a very important mission, and I need to get started as soon as possible.  There aren't very many ninja to choose from…"

"So, you're doing this out of pity then.  You have no one else to pick?"

"No, no!  I'm serious.  I _really_ need you on my team."

"Well, if it's that important to you…"

"It is."

"I'll go."

"Great.  Now get what you need and let's meet the others at front gates."

"Just what is this mission anyway?"  Chouji questioned as he reached for his shoes.

"Uchiha's left the city."

"What?!  Is he crazy?  That's a major offense!"

"I know.  But, there's more to it than that.  We've got to bring him back before he reaches the borders and is _really_ gone.  Come on, I'll explain more on the way."

-----------

"Well, looks like the gang's all here."  Kiba growled as Chouji and Shikamaru approached the gates.

"Ten minutes to spare."  Shikamaru looked around at his team:  himself, four Genin, and… a dog.

"This is an interesting mix."  Neji commented, looking around at his fellow squad mates.

"We make do with what we have."  Chouji said, offering help to Shikamaru's cause.

"Look, we don't have time for all the formalities.  We need to get going."

"Not until I speak with you, Nara!"

"Ino?"  Shikamaru turned around to find a very angry looking Ino and a very sad looking Sakura approaching them, "What are you doing here?"

"Over here.  Now!"  Ino directed Shikamaru away from the group.

"Ino!  I don't have time for this.  This is important and I…"

"I'm not important?"  Her tone softened.

"Of course you're important, Ino.  You're my teammate."

"Then, why didn't you ask me to come along?"

"Ino, this mission is not for you."

"Why not?"  She moaned, "I want to help bring Sasuke back just as much as anyone!"

Shikamaru frowned.  _It's always about Sasuke_, "Look, Ino… I don't want you to come because… I don't want you to get hurt."

Ino looked up at Shikamaru's face.  His expression was serious, but gentle.

"You asked Chouji to go…"  She said softly.

"I need Chouji for this… If you don't think I'm weary about putting him in danger, you're wrong.  But, I know he needs this mission."

"If you think the only reason I want to join you is because of Sasuke," she sounded hurt, "then you're wrong.  I want to be able to support… my team."

"That's not going to change my mind, Ino.  We need you to stay here.  Sakura needs you to stay here."

Ino looked down at the ground, "Promise me something?"

"What?"

"You'll come back safely.  You _and_ Chouji."

Shikamaru sighed, "I can't promise you that, Ino."

Her head snapped up, they were face to face.  _What's that?  _Shikamaru thought to himself, _tears?_

"But I'll try."  He added softly.

With that, Ino wrapped her arms around his midsection and squeezed, tightly.

"You'd better come back, you big lunk-head," She let go.  She was smiling now, "Or I'll come get you myself."

"Yes ma'am."  Shikamaru and Ino walked back towards the rest of the group.  Ino happily ran over to Chouji and gave him a great big hug.

"Well!  Let's get going!"  Naruto blurted out.

"Hey, just who's the leader here anyway?"  Shikamaru asked.

"I'm a little wary about you being the leader."  Naruto continued, honestly.

"Yeah, it's kind of weird having to take orders from Shikamaru."  Kiba added.

"Naruto…?"  Came a soft voice.

He turned to Sakura, "Hmm?"

"Please," she said quieter this time, "bring Sasuke-kun back.  Please."  She sounded as if she was begging.

"Un."  He nodded.  Naruto would do anything for Sakura, even if he had to die doing it.

"Time is running short.  Let's decide on a plan and get going.  Shikamaru?"

"Neji's right.  Let's head out.  I'll fill you in on the plan as we go."

"Shikamaru…"  He felt a hand holding him back, he turned to face Ino.  Her face looked worried.

"Don't worry Ino."  With that he turned around and the five boys left through the main gates.

_You'd better return home safely Shikamaru…_ Ino thought to herself, _if you don't… I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do._


End file.
